Featherwish
History Featherkit was born to Opaleyes and Fireslash of ThunderClan. She was the most mischevious kit you ever saw, often liking to go out on expeditions when her mother was asleep and her father was out hunting or on patrol. She could think of more ways of getting into trouble than there were stars in Silverpelt. She could often injure herself on these expeditions, needing the help of the medicine cat more often than not. She was eager, like every kit ever born to a Clan, to become an apprentice, and often moaned about not being able to until she was six moons old. No matter how much her mother insisted that it was what StarClan had said, Featherkit continued to insist that it didn’t matter. This shocked Opaleyes, as it would to any Clan cat who remained loyal to StarClan. Featherkit once rolled in a patch of mud and covered her soft grey fur in it, which, naturally, started Opaleyes on one of her “rages” of which Featherkit had heard far too many. She raged on about how silly it was to roll in mud, and that Featherkit would have to wash herself in a puddle. As soon as Featherkit finally got her wish, Opaleyes finally got hers; some peace and quiet! Featherkit, now Featherpaw, however, didn’t realise how hard it was, being an apprentice, and how much this new duty would cost her. Her new mentor was Rosethorn,a firm dark grey , thick furred she-cat who would take no nonsense. What scared Featherpaw was her eyes. Those intense, cruel amber eyes would frighten any cat, she was sure of it. The two trained fiercely, although they still kept to the “claws sheathed” rule, as every decent mentor and apprentice did. Featherpaw’s reflexes helped her dodge Rosethorn’s crashing blows and her speed to attack and defend. She knew a lot of defensive moves that her mother taught her, as at the time of her birth there were a LOT of hawks around, and every anxious mother wanted her kit to be able to defend themselves. During her time as an apprentice she met her best friend, Lilypaw, a graceful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with very long legs.It took a very minimal amount of time for the two to become friends, hence even now Featherwish feels that she can confide in her. Featherpaw, as soon as she was old enough, became a warrior. Because of her wish many moons ago, she was named Featherwish, and has been ever since. Lilypaw, now Lilyblossom, is still her best friend. Personality Featherwish is generally a very bright she-cat with a smidge of sarcasm hidden deep inside her. She is very kind, and will help a cat in trouble, no matter who they are. According to StarClan, her “only fault is to trust too much.” This appears to be true in her life, and although she doesn't know that StarClan said it, she acknowledges it to herself as her fault. Will add more later. Appearance Featherwish is a fluffy grey she-cat with long-ish fur and dainty paws. Her whiskers are medium length and her eyes are a startling blue, and when she fixes her gaze on you you feel like you can drown in their depths. She is well muscled, and has strong reflexes. Her claws are hooked like a tiger's; and she will not hesitate to use them if something is threatening her Clan. Charart Thanks Icy! Trivia Had no littermates, although Lilyblossom was like a sister to her, and still is. Featherwish will eventually appear in a fanfic by Lilly. Her roleplayer is Lilly She's scared of dogs. (Who isn't scared of them in the Clans?) She was originally going to be called Featherwhisker. Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Lilly Lovegood(2)'s Pages Category:She-cats